Alexandria Dalton
|posting = Commanding Officer, Deep Space Exploration Group 20 , Flagship |rank = |status = Active (2440) |father = Jon Roy, adoptive |mother = Chase Wallace, adoptive |siblings = Elizabeth Marcus, deceased |marital = Married, 2433 |spouse = Daniel Dalton |image2 = Cadetnix.jpg |caption2 = Alexandria as a First Year Cadet (2428).}} Early life In 2415, Alexandria was born on Trill to parents Rick and Dualla. When she was five her family was vacationing on Earth when her parents were murdered in front of her. Having no other family, she was sent to an orphanage on Earth. In 2420, she was adopted by Starfleet Admiral Jon Roy and his wife. Her adoptive father serves as Military Advisor to the Federation President. Her adoptive mother was also in Starfleet, but just a Captain in command of an Academy training vessel. The next eight years she spent living in her new families Paris home. Career Starfleet Academy In 2428, she joined Starfleet Academy on a piloting/command track. In her second year she received the callsign "Nix", during this year she met a fellow command cadet, Daniel. Over the next two years, they became romantically involved. She graduated Salutatorian, second only to Daniel, and was commissioned as a Lieutenant. The USS Elysea Her first posting came as the Chief Helmsman aboard the aging frigate USS Elysea. The next year she was nominated for joining, and after the death of Damar Kahn in 2430 she received the Kahn symbiont, after deliberation with the symbiont and with permission by the Symbiosis Commission, she kept her adoptive family's surname. Later that year she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given command of the Elysea after it's Captain retired. At this time Daniel was promoted as well, but was reassigned to the USS Destiny. A year later when the Elysea was retired she was promoted to Commander and given command of the new Elysea, this incarnation a . She received several new officers under her command, a new first officer, new security chief, new medical officer, new tactical operations officer, and a new helmsman, Daniel. Three years later she and Daniel were married, by her father, in a ceremony on Earth. A year later in 2435 the Elysea was destroyed in combat with True Way Cardassians. She and all her surviving crewmen were transferred to the newly constructed USS Parthenon, vessel. After an IAB investigation of the battle where the Elysea concluded she did everything in her power to save the ship and its crew, she was promoted to Captain. Later career The first year after leaving spacedock the Parthenon, stationed in the Delphic Expanse, received special weapon retrofits by the Xindi as well as the change in position of the upper warp nacelles and addition of a small hangar. After leaving the expanse, the Parthenon was tasked with eliminating the last remnants of the True Way. It took two years, but after ending the True Way threat, she was promoted to Rear Admiral, (Lower). In 2439, a subspace passage to the outer fringes of the Milky Way was discovered by the USS Sentinel. Several months later in 2440, newly promoted to Vice Admiral by executive order, she was put in command of an exploration group as well as a testbed for intergalactic travel, and dispatched through the passage. Personal relationships Daniel Dalton Alexandria met Dalton, a human, in her second year at the academy. They had a romantic relationship in the academy and in later postings. In 2433, they were married. In 2440 following her promotion to Vice Admiral, she promoted him to Captain, along with a command of his own. His ship, however, was not added into her exploration group before it left Earth. Jon Roy Alexandria's adoptive father. She knows little other than his title, as he never divulged much about himself. Chase Wallace Alexandria's adoptive mother. She and Chase spent almost every day together, either at home, at the academy, or aboard the training vessel her mother commanded. On her application to the Academy, she noted her as the inspiration for joining Starfleet. Elizabeth Marcus Her adoptive sister, she only met her once or twice, after she returned to Earth as a member of the Romulan Republic. :This character is featured in The Great Experiment foundry mission, by @crash490r Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet admirals